Rip Release
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Luka vivio un momento horrible en su vida, algo que desearia borrar de su memoria... Oneshot drama/romance/algo de gore y LEMON... Luka x Miku... para variar sigo en los guinness de los malos summary XD


Aquí estoy denuevo con un oneshot, algo largo eso si... jeje... bueno ustedes que me leen saben que tengo problemas para explayarme jajaaja... en fin..

Espero les guste, tiene como de todo un poquito... drama, romance, lemon, gore... esta narrado en primera persona, espero me haya quedado bien, les guste y me dejen sus comentarios que yo tanto amodoro! *-*

Bueno sin mas decir que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen porque si asi fuera Miku y Luka serian una pareja mas que oficial (obvio)

para este fic me inspire en la canción Rip=Release de Luka Megurine, de ahí su nombre.

* * *

_**RIP=RELEASE**_

"que extraño es todo ahora... bueno no es que sea extraño, es normal... o sea... nunca creí que después de lo que paso podría ser feliz... y más aun ser feliz con ella, la única que sabe mi terrible pasado, del cual lo único bueno es ella... mi princesa... la persona que no me juzgo, solo me miro, tomo mi mano, me saco de ese lugar y me ayudo a volver a vivir mi vida"

- Luka deja de pensar cosas que ya no importan y ven a jugar play 3 conmigo - esa voz me saco completamente de mis pensamientos, provenía de la mujer más hermosa, tierna, linda, cariñosa, hiperactiva, simpática y a veces regañona que existe, mi linda novia de coletas turquesa Miku Hatsune que estaba en la sala - vamos ven. Insistió.

- ya voy Miku, solo estaba preparando unos bocadillos - le respondí y me fui allá con algo de comer y beber para ambas, ella estaba jugando la última versión del dragonball.

Ya llevamos 1 año viviendo en este departamento, está ubicado a las afueras de una ciudad llamada Quito, la capital de Ecuador. Es un departamento pequeño pero hermoso, muy cómodo para las dos. Una sala, cocina americana, un balcón, una pequeña habitación que ocupamos como sala de estudios y la habitación principal, que ella se ha encargado de que sea casi un templo del descanso jajaja. Realmente lo es y se lo agradezco. Una cama amplia casi al nivel del suelo, con un cobertor negro con estampado rosa suave con diseños de flores, un velador a cada lado, varias lámparas pequeñas que tienen diferentes niveles de iluminación, las paredes pintadas verde agua, en la cabecera de la cama estaba integrado un sistema de sonido y el closet con sus puertas pintadas de negro. Una habitación que durante este tiempo me había ayudado a descansar y olvidar. Así está compuesto nuestro departamento. El edificio, por otra parte, tiene de todo, piscina, zona de parrillada, gimnasio, sauna, estacionamiento y conserjería. Me gusta mucho. Y el clima de este país es increíble, muy templado. La comida es muy rica, lo malo es que al principio no entendíamos nada, el español es difícil, pero ya al menos podemos ir a comprar sin hacer señas jajaja.

Me senté en el sillón a un lado de Miku y deje las cosas sobre la mesita.

- vamos gánale a Freezer - la anime aunque mas pareció un reproche

- no es fácil - me reclamo con un hermoso puchero en sus labios cosa que no aguante ver y le agarre las mejillas - oy~ . Y besé apasionadamente, ella al principio me reclamo, pero solo unos segundos ya que después se entregó al beso, me lo regreso y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Así estuvimos unos minutos pero luego ella comenzó a hacer un poco de peso, gracias a ello yo me recosté sobre el sillón con ella sobre mí. El beso subió de grado junto con la temperatura ambiental, o al menos eso me parecía. Esta chica me vuelve loca, bajo con sus labios hacia mi cuello, me provocaba cosquilla y un infinito placer. Comenzó a jugar entre mi cuello y clavícula con sus labios y lengua – ¿estás segura que quieres seguir jugando?

- claro que si – me respondió entre besos

- entonces será mejor que paremos o sino nunca terminaras – sugerí

- ¿y quién está hablando de ese juego? – solo sonreí ante su respuesta. Me entregué por completo a sus caricias. Sus manos bajaron de mi cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de la blusa, la desabotono lentamente cubriendo con sus labios cada centímetro de piel descubierta hasta sacarme por completo la prenda. Mis manos acariciaban su rostro y cabello, aproveche y solté las atadura de sus coletas para dejar su cabello suelto. Con su boca jugaba en mis pechos, mordisqueaba mis pezones y los lamia. Relamía mis labios entre gemidos de placer que me provocaba su jueguito. Volvió a subir a mi cuello y aproveche para poner mis manos en su trasero, buen tamaño, firme, suave, me encanta, lo apreté y agarre fuerte sacando más de un gemido de sus labios. Miku se detuvo en seco, se puso en pie y extendió su mano hacia mí...

- ¿vamos? - me pregunto, tome su mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Llegamos ahí, esta vez yo reinicie, la empuje a la cama, apoye mis rodillas en el colchón dejándola entre mis piernas con una grandiosa vista de mi cuerpo, que en sus ojos y labios pude notar su disfrute. Poso sus manos sobre mis muslos y los acaricio mientras se relamía suavemente los labios esperando que hiciera yo. Me termine de quitar la blusa y el sostén, solté mi cabello y lo desordene un poco, le dedique una mirada de lo más sexy y resulto bien, se prendió y derritió al mismo tiempo. Iba a subir sus manos pero no la deje...

- tranquila, que no me iré a ningún lugar - le dije en un tono erótico, suave y a su oído, le erice toda la piel. Así comenzó nuestra noche la que termino siendo ardiente, erótica, sensual, con muchos juegos y sobre todo mucho amor.

_- ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! - le grite mientras él se me acercaba y acorralaba contra la pared - eres un maldito mentiroso, nunca debiste haberte metido conmigo en tu situación... eres un cerdo chauvinista._

_- no soy un cerdo, ni nada de lo que dices - me rebatía aun acercándose a mi - solo quiero estar contigo, te deseo, te quiero, ¿No lo entiendes? Desde aquella vez no he dejado de pensar en ti_

_- lo único que se es que si te acercas mas no respondo - ya en ese momento no estaba pensando, no era yo, era como que yo estuviera oculta en algún lugar de mi mente y otra persona ocupara mi cuerpo. Lo único que sentía era la fría pared tras de mí, lo fuerte que apretaba mi mano escondida y que todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Fuera de eso, no era dueña de mí._

_- vamos no seas arisca y acepta que también deseas esto - ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mi._

_- no te acerques - repetí por lo bajo con mis ojos ocultos por mi flequillo._

_- te gustara - fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir su mano sobre mi hombro y yo desaparecí. Todo era negro, no podía ver nada, me sentía agitada, alterada, unas gotas de agua caían en mi rostro, mis manos estaban húmedas, mojadas. En unos segundos sentí muchísimas cosas en mis manos, pero no veía nada. Pasaron unos minutos y mi cuerpo colapso, rodillas al piso, quede sentada en el, mis manos cayeron a cada lado y escuche que algo cayó junto a mí. El oxigeno lleno mis pulmones repetidas veces y en cada ocasión me iba calmando más, y con ello mi vista comenzó a regresar. Veía todo nublado, los cerraba fuertemente para poder enfocar. Mejor no lo hubiera hecho. Cuando al fin paso lo que vi me congelo..._

_- no... - dije hacia dentro de mí. Frente a mis ojos solo había sangre, levante mis manos de la sorpresa, pero estaban ensangrentadas completamente, tiritaba, no entendía, estaba asustada. Un cuerpo, el cuerpo de él. Su rostro desfigurado, su pecho abierto. Quise vomitar, de hecho lo hice. Como pude me levante apoyándome en la pared, aun no podía creer todo lo que veía. Me tomaba la cabeza._

_- ¿Que hago? - me pregunte, no podía salir de la impresión y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi - ¿Que hago?... ¿Que hice?... yo no quería... no quería... se lo dije... le dije que se alejara... ALEJATE!... grite desesperada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y abrazándome._

- Luka! Luka! – sentí que me gritaban y agitaban muy fuerte. Volví a abrir los ojos y ella estaba frente a mí, sobre mí, su cara de preocupación, sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros me obligaron a reaccionar, sus ojos sollozando, no lo soporte y comencé a llorar, se arrojo sobre mi abrazándome – tranquila Luka, tranquila eso ya paso… paso hace mucho… y no fue tú culpa. Me reconfortaba acariciándome la cabeza, besándome de vez en cuando.

- gracias por estar aquí siempre – le dije cuando ya me había calmado. Al fin reaccione bien y me di cuenta que estaba en nuestra habitación, que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla que no me dejaba en paz. Hace mucho que no la había tenido, pero al parecer aun no se borra del todo – ya estoy bien. Me soltó y me brindo un suave beso en los labios para luego recostarse a un lado mío. Seguía acariciándome la mejilla, eso me tranquilizaba.

- solo espero el día que se borre ese maldito recuerdo de tu mente – me decía con notable preocupación, me besó, una, dos, tres, muchas veces, suspiro – lo bueno es que ya son más alejadas.

- algo bueno que tengan je- intente bromear, ella solo me sonrió y rodo los ojos.

- tonta jaja - rio y luego me volvió a besar. Tan tierna que es. - ¿Aun quieres ir hoy al monumento a la mitad del mundo?

- claro que sí, es algo que hace mucho quieres hacer - le respondí casi como regaño

- bueno bueno, solo preguntaba por si tu sueño te había dejado intranquila - se apresuro a responder con un muy lindo puchero, que rápidamente fue besado por mí. No aguanto verla así y no besarla, se ve tan linda jaja. - bueno entonces levantémonos y vamos!. Casi corrió al baño, después de todo ella sigue siendo la chica entusiasta, hiperquinetica y siempre llena de energía que tuve la suerte de conocer. - levántate no seas vaga! Me grito desde la ducha.

- ya voy gruña! - le conteste con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Hace 18 meses atrás...

Luka Megurine es mi nombre, tengo 23 años y hoy cumplo 6 meses en esta empresa. Soy relativamente nueva, pero gracias a mi empeño he logrado avanzar rápidamente. Hace poco me subieron de cargo y eso atrajo las miradas de muchas y muchos. Bueno uno en especial es quien me llamo la atención, un chico de mi misma edad, no se mucho de él, pero es realmente amable y atento conmigo. A mí me es difícil hacer amistades, acá no tengo ninguna, prefiero ser fría y distante, pero este chico me busca mucho y es simpático. Hemos salido algunas veces pero ha sido junto con más personas de la oficina.

Hace 15 meses atrás...

Ya llevamos saliendo 3 meses con el chico, bueno se llama Len, aunque en la oficina nadie sabe. Me lo pidió de favor, que nadie se enterara, por cosas de la empresa según me dice, a mi me da igual si saben o no.

Hasta ahora las cosas van bien, hoy de noche me invito a un lugar, según él, sorpresa.

Bueno ya es hora de salir y quedamos de juntarnos en la torre Tokio. Tomo un taxi, llegue y ya me está esperando. Me bajo.

- ¿Ahora si me dirás a donde vamos? - le pregunte apenas estuve cerca. El se acerca y me besa, se lo regreso.

- iremos a cenar al hotel Tokio - me dice en un tono que no le conocía, uno ¿Sensual? Se podría decir. Toma mi mano y caminamos juntos unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar al lugar. Muy bonito, nada que decir, aunque hay algo que me tiene intranquila.

Cenamos, fue una velada genial, buena comida, excelente vista, buena conversación. Se levanto de su silla y con su mano me invito a seguirlo. Fuimos hasta los ascensores, se acerco a mí y me beso, que inicio como uno tranquilo que rápidamente se volvió uno apasionado, justamente al momento que se abrieron las puertas. Entramos al ascensor besándonos, se separo un poco de mi y mientras recobraba el aire

- quiero pasar esta noche contigo, me gustas muchísimo - me decía respirando agitadamente

- pe~ - no pude continuar porque volvió a besarme muy candentemente, y bueno me deje llevar. Len es guapo, atento, lindo y no veo nada de malo pasarlo bien de vez en cuando, que zorra me escuche jaja.

Seguimos entre besos hasta llegar a la habitación, no sé cómo, pero ya estábamos allí y las cosas se fueron saliendo de las manos, la temperatura se elevaba sin parar. Las manos recorrían todo por sobre la cintura y la ropa. El roce de los cuerpos era excitante, poco a poco estaba cediendo a sus deseos, para que negarlo mi cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Sus labios que se apoderaban de los míos para luego abandonarlos y bajar hacia mi cuello. Su cuerpo que se presionaba a mi dándome a entender lo muy ardiente que se encontraba. Sus manos recorrían mi silueta en su totalidad con unas enormes ansias, demasiado grandes para mi gusto y eso gatillo que recordara algo de él que había escuchado en la oficina, y me detuve en seco. Me aparte de él y lo mire fijamente. Note su cara de sorpresa y disgusto, más que mal todo estaba avanzando tan rápido que ni me había percatado de que ya estábamos solo en ropa interior, pero no me importo. Antes de poder hablar él intento tomarme, pero no lo deje.

- antes de cualquier cosa quiero que me respondas algo Len - dije firme y sin titubear, aunque estoy totalmente nerviosa. Él solo me miro y yo proseguí - ¿Es verdad que estas comprometido?. Que decepción, su cara me respondió primero que él, ahora ya todo se fue al carajo.

- claro que no - se atrevió a negarlo, ni ciega que fuera. Volví a ser la Luka de siempre, fría, aunque me doliera en el alma, Len realmente me gusta por lo mismo llegue hasta aquí, pero esto no puedo perdonarlo y yo no soy plato de segundo de nadie. Me amo más a mí de lo que puedo amar a otra persona. - por supuesto que no.

- que pésimo mentiroso eres - le dije secamente, me levante de la cama y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

- oye espera! - me dijo apresurado tomando mi muñeca, yo solté el agarre y lo mire - bueno si, si lo estoy pero no es nada importante, tú me gustas, de verdad!

- ¿Nada importante? - repetí casi de forma irónica, cosa que no entendió

- claro, ella es solo una obligación familiar nada mas - se intentaba explicar, aunque mi decisión ya está tomada - mírate! ella jamás podría competir contigo y tus atributos.

- ¿Quien es? - pregunte mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, más que mal quería saber con quién estaba comparando físicamente mis atributos, no soy tonta se a que se refería a eso - no hare nada, es solo para saber.

- es una chica de la oficina - respondió mirando hacia abajo - es Miku Hatsune.

- ¿Miku Hatsune? - me sorprendí - ¿Estas comprometido con la hija del dueño? Ahora todo me cuadra, me voy!

- pero entiende que a ti es a quien deseo! - me suplico, pero esta vez se levanto y me abrazo haciéndome sentir su aun notoria erección - ella no te llega ni a los talones, tus atributos son mayores a los de ella. Ahora si me moleste, me solté y lo mire a los ojos.

- ¿Como me dices eso? - le dije molesta - Miku es una chica hermosa, las pocas veces que la he visto la he encontrado preciosa, muy simpática e inteligente... ¡que te pasa! Además yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie ni premio de consuelo, seguro ella no te ha dejado tocarla y buscaste por otro lado… para que me conozcas solo un poco más, yo no soy de esas. Me vestí y me fui. Me da igual que pase con él.

Llegue a mi casa y lloré... mucho.

Hace 13 meses atrás...

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que deje a Len tirado en el hotel aquella noche, pero aun me duele y mucho. Fui una tonta, una estúpida que aun sufre día a día por los constantes acosos, mensajes, palabras, regalos que me da él y no me dejan olvidar el sentimiento. No me quiere dejar tranquila, pero aun sigue comprometido, obvias razones tiene, ya casándose con ella pasara a hacerse cargo de la sub gerencia de las empresas Hatsune. No hay por donde perderse. Pero la calentura le ganó y me termino hiriendo a mí.

Pero lo más irónico de todo es que desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora me llevo muy bien con Miku.

Un día yo estaba almorzando en el casino, de la nada fue y se sentó a mi lado. Yo solo la mire y respondí a su saludo con una sonrisa, de ahí en adelante no ha dejado de hablarme jaja. Tenía razón, es una chica muy linda e inteligente, tiene unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa encantadora. Se acerco a mí porque me vio muy sola y deprimida, al menos eso me dijo, bueno eso era verdad pero solo ella lo notó. Esta bastante pendiente de mí siempre, todos los días me llama para saber cómo estoy y si quiero acompañarla a hacer alguna cosa, es muy linda. Al principio me era extraño relacionarme con ella porque su novio me acosa a diario y, aunque odie esto, aun siento cosas por él. Pero ya no soporto esto.

Hace 12 meses atrás...

¡Ya no aguanto! Quiero que me deje en paz. Todos los días lo mismo, mensajes al celular al menos ¡20 al día! A veces estoy con Miku y él me llama. Luego estamos en la oficina, se acerca a nosotras y la saluda de beso en los labios como si nada ¡Ya estoy harta, me va a volver loca! Solo quiero estar en paz y seguir mi vida.

Tome mi decisión y renuncie, hoy es mi último día, a Miku le costó entenderme pero cuando le explique que un hombre me acosa desde hace meses y que me está volviendo loca, no me he atrevido a contarle quien es pero hoy lo hare, ella me entendió. Nos hemos vuelto grandes amigas y no sabe como se lo agradezco, si no fuera por ella yo ya estaría en un manicomio.

Hacer todo lo posible por olvidar, que no te dejen más bien te recuerden a diario el sentimiento, que luego te restrieguen en la cara que realmente te quieren solo para complacerse a sí mismo y que más tarde tengas un regalo con tu nombre diciendo "te quiero"… ¿Quién no se volvería loca?

Acabo de recibir otro mensaje, me pide que no me vaya, que no renuncie, que me quede con él… no se con que moral lo hace, definitivamente está obsesionado conmigo… que horror. Esta vez sí le responderé, aunque me duela:

"¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ME VOY Y PUNTO… METETE TUS GANAS POR DONDE MEJOR TE QUEPAN O PAGA POR QUE TE LAS QUITEN, PERO A MI DEJAME TRANQUILA PORQUE YO NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO NI DE TI. ¡ADIOS!"

Luego le escribí a Miku:

"Miku salgo a las 18:00hrs, nos juntamos en el estacionamiento. Necesito decirte algo que espero cambien tu vida para mejor. Besos"

A los minutos sonó nuevamente mi celular, espero que no sea por él. Miro la pantalla y me alivio, es Miku…

"Me parece bien a esa hora, así aprovecho y te invito algo rico de cenar, he conocido un lugar que te va a encantar lo sé. Nos vemos. Besos.

PD: yo también necesito decirte algo muy importante."

¿Que será? Me dejo bien curiosa esta chica jaja, pero como siempre me alegra el día.

- Bueno a terminar bien mi último día que para eso es que me pagan – me dije a mi misma dándome ánimos. Así paso tranquilo todo el horario de trabajo, al final muchos se despidieron, no falto la llorona del grupo jeje y para variar el muy sínico se acerco a mí con un ramo de rosas y se despidió muy cortésmente. Yo solo lo mire, recibí las rosas para no hacer un show en ese momento y me fui. Al llegar al estacionamiento las tire en un basurero. Faltaba poco para llegar a mi auto cuando ciento que alguien me toma por el hombro, al voltearme lo veo y me alejo inmediatamente…

- ¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz! - le grite mientras él se me acercaba y acorralaba contra la pared - eres un maldito mentiroso, nunca debiste haberte metido conmigo en tu situación... eres un cerdo chauvinista.

- no soy un cerdo, ni nada de lo que dices - me rebatía aun acercándose a mi - solo quiero estar contigo, te deseo, te quiero, ¿No lo entiendes? Desde aquella vez no he dejado de pensar en ti

- lo único que sé es que si te acercas mas no respondo - ya en ese momento no estaba pensando, no era yo, era como que yo estuviera oculta en algún lugar de mi mente y otra persona ocupara mi cuerpo. Lo único que sentía era la fría pared tras de mí, lo fuerte que apretaba mi mano escondida y que todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso. Fuera de eso, no era dueña de mí.

- vamos no seas arisca y acepta que también deseas esto - ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mi.

- no te acerques - repetí por lo bajo con mis ojos ocultos por mi flequillo.

- te gustara - fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir su mano sobre mi hombro y yo desaparecí. Todo era negro, no podía ver nada, me sentía agitada, alterada, unas gotas de agua caían en mi rostro, mis manos estaban húmedas, mojadas. En unos segundos sentí muchísimas cosas en mis manos, pero no veía nada. Pasaron unos minutos y mi cuerpo colapso, rodillas al piso, quede sentada en el, mis manos cayeron a cada lado y escuche que algo cayó junto a mí. El oxigeno lleno mis pulmones repetidas veces y en cada ocasión me iba calmando más, y con ello mi vista comenzó a regresar. Veía todo nublado, los cerraba fuertemente para poder enfocar. Mejor no lo hubiera hecho. Cuando al fin paso lo que vi me congelo...

- no... - dije hacia dentro de mí. Frente a mis ojos solo había sangre, levante mis manos de la sorpresa, pero estaban ensangrentadas completamente, tiritaba, no entendía, estaba asustada. Un cuerpo, el cuerpo de él. Su rostro desfigurado, su pecho abierto. Quise vomitar, de hecho lo hice. Como pude me levante apoyándome en la pared, aun no podía creer todo lo que veía. Me tomaba la cabeza.

- ¿Que hago? - me pregunte, no podía salir de la impresión y la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi - ¿Que hago?... ¿Que hice?... yo no quería... no quería... se lo dije... le dije que se alejara... ALEJATE!... grite desesperada, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y abrazándome. En eso siento que alguien se acerca, no quiero mirar, se para junto a mí y estaba esperando lo peor. Lo único que sentí fue un abrazo, un reconfortante, cálido, comprensivo y confuso abrazo. Al pasar unos minutos me soltó, aun yo no quise abrir los ojos.

PDV Miku

Estaba llegando a juntarme con Luka cuando vi a mi prometido Len acercarse a ella y me escondí, ni idea porque lo hice. Len algo le decía pero ella solo le gritaba que se alejara, que la dejara en paz se notaba extremadamente perturbada, yo que él me alejaría, pero con lo idiota que es no lo hará. Me gustaría poder escuchar algo, mejor me acerco porque si veo mal a ella y Len sigue molestándola…

- ¿Qué día…? – pensé al momento que vi a Luka sacar, quien sabe de dónde, un cuchillo – Luka no vayas a…

Muy tarde Luka le había clavado el cuchillo en el cuello a Len, sangraba copiosamente y gritaba, yo no daba crédito a lo que veía y lo peor es que no se detuvo ahí, continúo. Luka retiro el cuchillo del cuello y comenzó a apuñalarlo en todas partes, el rostro lo desfiguro, cuello, pecho, repetidas veces. La sangre brotaba de el cual cañería. Su cuerpo estaba en el suelo y ella sentada sobre él, ahora lo rasgaba, más de alguna entraña salió de ahí. Me lleve las manos a la boca, lo que veía era horroroso. Cuando ya se detuvo se puso de pie unos minutos y luego colapso de rodillas, soltó el cuchillo. Algo me decía que no era ella la que había actuado, que algo muy malo le había hecho Len para que ella hiciera eso, no sé que sería, pero no la dejaría sola, no ahora. Me acerque a ella lentamente y ahí fue cuando la vi reaccionar, miraba todo horrorizada, sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Vomito. Luego comenzó a levantarse apoyándose en la pared. Gritaba, fue lo peor escucharla gritar de esa forma por eso me arme de valor y cuando la vi abrazarse a sí misma supe que hacer. Camine lentamente hasta ponerme al lado suyo y la abrace sin juzgarla, simplemente le di un abrazo de apoyo, que supiera que no estaba sola.

PDV Luka

- ¿era él verdad? – De golpe abrí los ojos al escuchar que Miku era quien me hablaba, la miro con lágrimas en mis ojos y en los de ella, por primera vez veo tristeza en esas maravillas de puertas del alma que ella tiene en color turquesa – él era tu acosador. Sentencio.

- sí – me atreví a responderle con vergüenza agachando mi cabeza. Escuche que soltó un largo suspiro, me tomo por la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos.

- no tengas vergüenza – me dijo desganada – yo ya sabía que todo esto era una farsa y que él estaba entusiasmado con alguien más, lo que si no creí que tuviéramos los mismos gustos je.

- ¿los… mismos… gustos? – dije sin entender. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

- vámonos de aquí, no voy a dejar que vayas a la cárcel por culpa de esta rata – me tomo por la cintura y me ayudo a caminar hasta mi auto. Ella condujo hasta una estación de servicio donde me pude quitar casi la totalidad de la sangre de mis manos y las gotas que habían saltado en mi cara. Luego se detuvo en mi apartamento – vas a viajar muy lejos de aquí, así que recoge todas tus cosas, ropa principalmente y te vengo a buscar en 30 minutos. Yo asentí con la cabeza e ingrese al departamento, Miku se fue en mi auto, recogí todo y cuando ya estaba lista ella me llamo. Nos fuimos al aeropuerto, yo solo me senté y deje que ella se hiciera cargo de todo, aun yo no estaba bien, temblaba y tenía una pañoleta para tapar la sangre que tenía en el cabello.

- tenemos vuelo para dentro de 3 hora mas ¿te parece ir al hotel de enfrente para que tomes una ducha y te relajes un poco? – me dijo con una voz hermosa y con el mejor acompañamiento, una dulce sonrisa.

- claro, me parece buena idea – respondí. Hicimos el check in y luego nos fuimos al hotel. Era una habitación pequeña, pero daba igual solo necesitaba el baño, me desvestí y entre a la ducha. Estuve un buen tiempo dejando que el agua tibia relajara mis músculos y callara mis pensamientos.

- ¿te molesta si me baño contigo? – esa pregunta me saco de mis ensoñaciones y mire en dirección a la voz, quede pasmada, ahí estaba de pie la visión más hermosa de todas Miku envuelta solo en una mínima toalla. No sé desde cuando creo estarla mirando con otros ojos que no son precisamente de amiga.

- cla… claro que no – le respondí bastante sonrojada, ella se quito la toalla y creo que habré perdido uno o dos latidos en ese segundo al verla completamente desnuda. Ella ingreso a la ducha, tomo una esponja y comenzó a refregar mi cuerpo suavemente, con mucho cuidado y cariño. Me puse muy nerviosa pero al poco rato ya estaba completamente relajada, no me di cuenta cuando ella se puso bajo el chorro de agua y me abrazo por la cintura, acto que respondí de inmediato. Así estuvimos unos minutos hasta que ella se acerco a mi oído y me comenzó a hablar suavemente.

- disculpa por lo que te voy a decir, pero es que ya no aguanto más el ocultártelo – comenzó y se abrazo aun mas fuerte – Luka desde algún tiempo hasta ahora me di cuenta que ya no te veo como solo una amiga, sin querer te comencé a ver de otra forma.

- ¿de… otra forma? – pregunte entendiendo o al menos creí entender.

- si – prosiguió – me gustas Luka, pero no de una forma superficial ni vana… me gustas de verdad, por quien eres, por cómo eres. Me ha costado mucho asimilarlo, puesto que ambas somos mujeres y no sería bien visto, pero me da igual… eres una mujer increíble, hermosa, inteligente, gentil, segura de ti misma y con un gran corazón. El día que me senté a tu lado sabía perfectamente que algo malo te había pasado, hace tiempo que te está observando y de un momento a otro tuviste un cambio muy grande.

Al escuchar eso quede perplejo, ella llevaba tiempo observándome y yo ni cuenta me había dado. No sé porque, pero mi corazón sentía un gran alivio y ¿alegría?.

- por eso me acerque a ti – continuaba ella – créeme que fue difícil el decidirme a hacerlo, pero valió la pena. Logre conocer a la maravillosa mujer que eres y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ti. Hace poco me di cuenta de eso y no sabía cómo decírtelo, por eso el mensaje que te mande.

- con que a eso te referías – acote.

- si – se aparto un poco de mi solo para quedar apoyando su frente con la mía y mirarme a los ojos – vi todo lo que sucedió allá, llegue justo cuando comenzó todo solo que me escondí para que él no me viera. Suspiro. No sé realmente que habrás sentido o pensado al momento de hacer lo que hiciste, con el tiempo se que me lo dirás, pero no te dejare sola. Me iré contigo lejos, donde nadie pueda hacerte daño ni juzgarte por esto.

- pero no puedes abandonar todo por mi Miku – le reclame – es absurdo.

- absurdo sería dejarte sola – me miro con unos ojos llenos de amor – y más absurdo seria dejarte ir ahora que te encontré. Después de decir esto se acerco a mí y me besó. Quede algo choqueada por unos segundos pero luego me deje llevar por el beso, se lo correspondí. Me sentí bien, me sentí realmente amada y por alguna razón quería estar con ella, era lo que más deseaba en el fondo de mi corazón y era realidad. Nos besamos largamente bajo el agua tibia, el abrazo se volvió más apretado, nuestros cuerpos tenían vida propia se necesitaban en ese momento y ninguna de las dos hicimos nada por detenerlos. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda y las de ella mis glúteos, los masajeo suavemente cosa que provoco que una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Mis labios se desviaron de rumbo y se fueron a su cuello, blanco y suave, lo bese, lamí y mordisquee sacando más de un gemido por parte de ella, que bien se sentía escucharla. Luego baje un poco más y quede frente a frente con sus pechos, no son enormes, pero son hermosos. Ahí también me entretuve un buen tiempo lamiendo y jugando con mis dientes en sus pezones. Mis manos ya no estaban en su espalda, hace ya unos momentos habían bajado una a sus glúteos y la otra a su entrepierna. Realmente yo no sabía cómo es que estaba haciendo todo esto, pero ni ganas tenia de detenerme así que continúe y más animada aun por los constantes gemidos de ella. Mis dedos juguetearon con su clítoris hasta que este estuvo duro luego se deslizaron hasta su entrada donde con uno solo me adentre obteniendo un sonoro gemido por su parte. Miku estaba fuertemente agarrada de mis cabellos, en ocasiones rasguñaba mi espalda pero no me provocaba dolor alguno, al contrario me incitaba a mas. La moví lentamente hasta que la pude dejar sentada a la orilla de la tina, ahí fue donde me arrodille, separe sus piernas y comencé a explorar su intimidad con mi lengua. Me volví adicta a su sabor y olor, eran exquisitos. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y no sé como lo hacía, pero en ocasiones me daba de nalgadas. Comencé a succionar su clítoris mientras le introducía 2 dedos ahora, pero acelere el ritmo y sus gemidos aumentaron hasta que llego al ansiado orgasmo gritando mi nombre, que maravilloso fue escucharla. Cuando ya recupero el oxigeno fue ella quien me sentó en la orilla, separo mis piernas y sin tapujo alguno comenzó a lamer toda mi intimidad que ya estaba bien mojada. Una de sus manos se quedo en uno de mis pechos jugando con mi pezón y la otra acompaño a su lengua. Era extraordinaria la sensación que ella me provocaba, jamás había sentido algo siquiera cercano a esto. Con su lengua me penetraba y su dedo masajeaba rápidamente mi clítoris que ya no podía estar más excitado, no paso mucho cuando mi cuerpo se lleno de espasmos orgásmicos provocados por ella, grite fuertemente su nombre. Miku se levanto y me beso. Nos besamos hasta que nuestros corazones se calmaron, al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

- mejor nos duchamos enserio – le dije a lo que ella rió y asintió.

Al pasar las 3 horas ya estábamos arriba del avión, serian varias escalas me explicaba Miku para así despistar a cualquiera y no tuviera que pagar por matar a un "pobre cristiano". El avión comenzó su despegue y nosotras solo miramos la ciudad sabiendo que jamás volveríamos a verla, estábamos tomadas de la mano, con nuestros dedos entrelazados, cuando ya no se podía ver nada ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y se dispuso a dormir, yo hice lo mismo.

Hoy en día…

- Luka apresúrate que quiero aprovechar el día – me decía Miku desde las escaleras del piso.

– Ya déjame cerrar - Puse llave y camine hasta llegar donde ella, como siempre estaba con una hermosa sonrisa esperándome. Tomo mi mano y bajamos las escaleras. Al salir del edificio vimos el hermoso día que había, ella se estiro y respiro profundo.

- ¿sabes cuál es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida? – de la nada me pregunto.

- no sabría responderte – le dije con sinceridad.

- el haberle hecho caso a mi corazón ante todo – me respondió – porque la razón me decía ese día que no me acercara, la sociedad me hubiera recriminado el haberme quedado contigo, pero el corazón fue diferente… el siempre supo, de alguna forma, que era lo mejor para mí.

- ¿y eso era? – pregunte mirándola tiernamente a lo que ella me dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que juro haber visto en mi vida.

- acercarme, abrazarte y jamás abandonarte – luego de eso me beso y como siempre le correspondí.

_De los peores momentos de la vida es cuando uno puede obtener las mejores cosas… pero jamás dejes que nada ni nadie opaque la voz dentro de ti que sabe, de alguna manera, lo que de verdad te hará feliz…_

* * *

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios... de ellos me alimento para escribir muajajajja... en fin si aman a esta pareja tanto como yo unanse a mi pagina en face /MLukaxHMiku


End file.
